


You are my Moon

by junkosakura01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Embrace, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Full Moon, Headcanon, Hugs, Memories, Moon, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: (Lucifer's POV) A quiet night and warm embraces--Lucifer's last memory of his human before the end of the student exchange program.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 35





	You are my Moon

**Author's Note:**

> * Female MC with headcanon; sorry I can't write gender-neutral fics yet.
> 
> My poor attempt at writing a soft headcanon/oneshot, and in an Obey Me! character's POV.
> 
> Inspired from two HC tweets by:  
> [@wrongobeyme](https://twitter.com/wrongobeyme/status/1285988980975075329)  
> [@IAwayan](https://twitter.com/IAwayan/status/1286255918674403329)
> 
> You may opt to listen to these too. ^^  
> BGMs listened to while writing:  
> <https://youtu.be/1GPsepFmNes>  
> <https://youtu.be/ShmmN_8J4vY>

I suddenly awoke in the middle of the night, sometime after I had taken her within my arms on this bed.

She was lying down, her hair was sprawled all over as she locked eyes with mine. She has a stoic expression, but at that moment it was alluring and loving. Her misty eyes glimmered by the moonlight. I felt such warmth beyond my demon heart.

We shared a deep bonding, hoped it would last, and that she would stay here forever. We fell asleep as we continued to wish.  
But sadly, it was a fleeting moment... Sigh...what happened might as well be a dream.

I let out a soft gasp as I saw she wasn't beside me. I immediately pulled the blankets off, fixed the clothes on me, and quickly left my room. She could be back in hers, so I searched there first.

_"She's not here…?"_

That's odd, her blanket is missing too. I sighed and went to the kitchen next, but the lights were off, and there were no signs she had been there. Where could she have gone to? There's only a few hours left before...

I minded the sound of my footsteps as I searched for her, I didn't want to wake my brothers. Where is she? I doubt she went to one of their rooms to sleep there instead. The only possible place she could have gone to at this hour is the planetarium.

...And there she is, sitting in a daze with her eyes towards the sky and wrapping herself with the blanket from her room. I nonchalantly sat beside her and she flinched when she finally noticed my presence.

"So this is where you were. I thought we agreed on spending your last night here together in my room."

I tried to make it sound like a joke, but she blushed and averted her eyes. She probably remembered what happened earlier.

"Ah, Lucifer."

She then looks at me with the same stoicism she has everyday. Honestly, I still couldn't always tell what's going on within her mind.

"I couldn't sleep, even with you beside me… _I'm sorry…_ "

Junko has always been quiet, a woman of few words. But she wasn't the type to lie nor completely hide her feelings, and she often apologizes like this. I told her it was alright and tried to change the topic.

"How fortunate, the moon seems to be closer tonight and glowing more brightly."

"Yup, it's really beautiful. I've been here often, but I've never seen it this big and radiant before. I wish I could shine brightly like that too..."

"Of course you do. Just look where you are now. If you didn't, you've probably been—"

"The moon may be reflecting the sun's light, but it still has its own purpose. It's just there, doing nothing and staying in orbit, but it's still useful. I...I'm just the dark side of the moon…"

As she gave more critique yet bringing herself down at the same time, the moon shone on her like a spotlight, like it's saying she's also bright and worthy.

I took the blanket off her and wrapped us both in it, Junko naturally snuggled beside me after. It's a cold night, but both the blanket and our body heat are making us warmer.

With an index finger aiming at the sky and a free arm over her shoulders, I gently leaned back with her and started naming the seven brightest stars after me and my brothers.

_"Hmm…"_

She purred with her soft voice. I wonder why… She has her head on my shoulder, her eyes show interest, but her tone doesn't. Junko sighed as she gazed at the stars I just named.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just a bit sad."

"About what?"

She paused her words, shook her head, and played with her hands. Playing with her hands is one of her ways of being hesitant or nervous. I firmly grasped it and felt her slight trembles.

"Do...I also get a star?"

I paused for a brief moment. Then...

"None."

I chuckled as Junko instantly winced at me. She gave me a childish pout while trying to hurt my hand with her strong grip. Her poker face cracked at my quick reply. Yes, it sounded like a turn-off, I apologized immediately.

"Haha, you're misunderstanding something," I gently caressed the back of her smooth and silky black hair to calm her, "Yours is neither a star nor a planet."

_You are my moon._

_I am the morning star, you are the evening moon._

_You're a special one in your own unique way. If no one knows you're there, I'll shine on you like the sun._

Her face lit up as I lovingly told her those words, with the same sweet voice I used to whisper in her ear much earlier. Her strawberry-chocolate colored eyes turned wide with tears forming at the edges.

_"Lucifer, I… I really want to stay here…with everyone...with you...!"_

I'm sure she understood the meaning behind my sentiment as she softly spoke, while trying to fight back her sniffles.

Junko can also be a star, but not the sun—the moon fits her better:  
Silent and cold, yet also alluring and radiant given with enough light. A mysterious beauty that can charm even those who are heliophiles.  
It's the best metaphor for her.

It's not as long nor very poetic as if describing a brilliant person, but that alone gave her comfort.  
She was still speechless and both of her palms remained over mine, but her tears had finally dropped and she timidly looked at me with a smiling face and flushed cheeks.

As she cried out her feelings and for this last night, in a world different from her own, her slow dripping tears looked like falling stars against the moonlight.

—End—


End file.
